


I May Not Be Sane

by bansheegirl43



Series: Aleda [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aleda is 7 years old, Aleda is a kid, Aleda is skittish, Aleda isn't skittish around Toriel, Aleda means small with wings, Control, Control Issues, I love stories about changing, Impulse Control, Loss of Control, Main character is a kid, So expect childish things, So yeah, Transformation, Wings, You'll get it after the first chapter, and not being happy about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:26:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bansheegirl43/pseuds/bansheegirl43
Summary: Fatigue and pain. She runs through the forest, breathing heavily. She must escape the doctors. They aren't any good. They are dangerous. They are doing this to her. They are changing her SOUL. Cracking it- ripping it- stitching it back together- making it into a monster.She doesn't know what had her meet Toriel, nor why she is surprised that she is a monster, but she knows one thing for sure. She belongs with monsters.





	I May Not Be Sane

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554706) by [SillyMillyXD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyMillyXD/pseuds/SillyMillyXD). 



> This story is quite inspired by SillyMillyXD's fanfic 'Pieces'. Not only did they inspire this fic, they inspired me to join this website and actually stay. I would stay up all night reading that fanfic, and imagine my own stories. This fic is quite inspired from that, yet quite different at same time. You'll have to see- I strongly suggest you read Pieces if you want a good story. It is currently on HIATUS but I know the story so far is amazing.
> 
> Also, I'm making a fell version of I May Not Be Sane. I just LOVE underfell :)

She lets out a groan- or atleast, she thinks she did. She can't tell, with her ears ringing from the fall. She feels herself being picked up gently. She whimpers. She tries to talk to her carrier, to tell them that it _hurts_ , but she can't even tell if her body is cooperating. It feels like her body is frozen in a block of ice, yet she doesn't feel cold. It feels like her lips are stitched shut, which she won't be surprised if true.

 

The pain and nausea makes her shiver, and suddenly, she feels someone put their hand on her forehead. She jumps in fear, as the hand feels warm and fuzzy. Two things that she _never_ felt before. Slowly- almost too slow for her to notice- she starts feeling better. The ringing in her ears disappears, the pain shortens, and the nausea lessens a bit. The hand slowly starts to pull away, and that makes her jump into action. She wraps her arms and hands- which are surprisingly light and easy to move- around the arm connected to the fuzzy hand. She hears a surprised feminine chuckle, which sounds exhausted.

 

She blushes lightly, but turns her head up slightly from where she is being carried- and cuddles deeper into the one-armed carrier. She lets out a giggle, smiling. The smile can almost be _heard_ , and that makes the nauseous person smile proudly.

 

"Hello, little one. My name is Toriel, and I'm the caretaker of the ruins. You seem to be able to hear me now- you were unresponsive to me at first." Little one? She isn't little! She pouts, and that makes the exhausted Toriel chuckle again. The pout disappears, and a frown of concern comes off the yet-to-open-their-eyes child now. They tilt their head, silently asking what is wrong.

 

"Oh, not to worry. I just used a bit of healing magic is all. Use it for long enough, and anyone would be a little exhausted." The woman puts their hand on the top of her head, and gently pets her head. She hums a song, and it is very calming. The child is asleep before they can count to ten.

 

* * *

 

 

The child wakes up, and she sits up so fast that she got a head rush. She holds her head in her hands, waiting for it to pass over. When it does, she throws her legs off the bed. She huffs, and now attempts to open her eyes. After a few minutes of trying, she gave up. She can rely on feel and smell anyways. She carefully stands up, and lets the wave of nausea pass. The nausea stays hovering over her, and she sighs as she realizes it's not going away.

 

She walks forward, her steps wobbly slightly. She keeps her hands reaching out- which feel not as heavy as she remembers- and comes in contact with a wall. She decides to follow along the wall to the left, after coming in contact with something wooden. After a while of following the wall, she comes in contact with the wall turning a sharp right. She follows it. She reaches the end of the very short tunnel part of the room, and feels around for a door knob after feeling the edges of the door. She finds it, and opens the door.

 

She instantly turns right, and once she reaches a part where the wall turned a 90 degree right. She huffs, and imagines the house layout. It wouldn't make sense if there was just a hallway for bedrooms. There needs to be a kitchen for food, and a living room area. So she keeps walking forward, without the guidance of the wall. She keeps her arms stretched out, just in case she finds a wall and her theory failed.

 

Surprisingly, she doesn't come in contact with a wall. She keeps walking, until she hears a gasp. The child freezes. She turns her head in the direction of the noise, and spots- somehow through her closed eyes- a white upside down heart thing. The word SOUL comes into mind, and somehow, that seems to fit. Their soul- a she- has a spark of color in their soul, and it is.. orange?

 

The name for it comes to mind, and BRAVERY doesn't sound too bad. Anyways, she focuses back on the task at hand, which is being terrified of whoever this is. The person stands up, and walks over to where she is. "Oh, my child, what are you doing up? You should be resting!" She smiles slightly at the sound of Toriel's voice. She takes a step forward, and Toriel puts a hand on the child's shoulder.

 

"You can't see yet, can you?" The child shakes their head, and Toriel frowns, even though the child can't see it. "Oh, alright. Can you try to speak?" The child smiles up at where the sound of the voice is coming from, and shakes her head.

 

Toriel smiles shakily down at the child, then perks as a oven ding is heard. "Oh! The pie is ready! Er.. well, I suppose I can not keep it a surprise forever." The child tilts their head, never hearing the word pie before. "I made you a butterscotch cinnamon pie to celebrate your arrival! I look forward to your stay~!" She walks to the kitchen as she says it, and smiles broadly.

 

Meanwhile, out of Toriel's sight, the child crosses their skeletal arms- for the first time feeling themself. They freeze, and slowly feel their arm. Their ulna and radius is what she feels first, and she shivers as she feels her bony palm. It is just like a regular human palm, only it is.. well, bone. She feels her phalanges, and realizes they are fatter- and just like child fingers only the fact that the joints are separated by 'cuts'.

 

She whimpers quietly, and realizes that this is going to be a long stay. She feels something twitch on her back, and reflexively reaches to her back. She feels something protruding from her back, and as she feels along it, she feels skeletal wings- with some kind of pseudo-skin covering it to make them actually catch possible air.

 

She whimpers, and feels her wings instinctively wrap around her as she sits on the floor, hugging her legs to her chest. She lets out a low whine, tears rolling down her cheeks. The mint green pseudo-skin of her wings thickens, turning the area around her into a bubble, no way to see inside- not that she notices, she is too busy letting fear consume her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

She numbly looks around, the pain fogging her brain enough to where she can't even process the sneer the human above her is giving her. Her bright mint green eyes were watching his movements dully. He was helping doctors push the rolling bed that she was on down the hallway. She can't remember where they were taking her or what just happened- just that her back _really_ hurt. The man's sneer grows as she doesn't react, and he whisper-yells at her;

 

"You idiot! You should have tried harder to complete the experiment!" He said. She feels a surge of anger, and raises her hand swiftly to wrap it around his throat. Luckily, they forgot to restrain her. He gasps, as the doctors stop pushing the bed to try to pry her hand off his neck. She glares into the man's eyes, and whispers;

 

"You won't live much longer. I _hate_ you, you know that?" She then sees a spark of fear in his eyes, and that is all it takes for her to lose it. To finally let it out. She chuckles at first, then cackles, then full-belly laugh through all the pain. Her eyes start glowing a reddish orange, and her laugh starts sounding like a maniac. She gasps sharply as she feels one of the doctors insert something in her arm, and goes limp against her will.

 

* * *

 

 

She sits up, opening her eye sockets in surprise and fear. She breathes heavily, looking frantically around the dark room. Her eyes adjust rather quickly to the darkness, and she looks around the pink-tinted bedroom. Is this the room that she been in for the past month? Her breathing calms down- and she flaps her wings as she looks at the strange things around her. First of all, she is in a bed that dwarfs her completely. No wonder she kept needing Toriel's help climbing into bed. She spots a closet, and a box of toys in front of the bed.

 

And also, she spots a small bookcase. Everything else is unimportant to her, as she quickly stands up and off the bed, and surprisingly doesn't get a head rush. She walks to the mirror in the corner of the room, and stares straight into her mint green eye lights. Her eye sockets have something like eye lashes on the sides, making it obvious she was still female. Her nose cavity is an upside down heart, and she shivers as she sees her soul in place of her left eye light. She looks down, and sees the clothing that Toriel got her in full color. It is a indigo sweater with two mint green stripes.

 

She looks to her wings behind her, and spots that the pseudo-skin is mint green and her bones protected by it are just white- like herself. She looks down at her black jeans and mint green slippers, smiling softly.

 

She then remembers the name that Toriel gave her, when she 'said' that she had no name. Aleda. Toriel says the name means 'small with wings' and that makes sense. She is small, and has wings. She- Aleda- huffs, and walks to the door and opens it. She looks around, and sees that the hallway is a nice gentle yellow. She looks to the right as she hears humming, and follows the sound, ignoring the stairs going down as she walks around the corner and spots Toriel. It doesn't really surprise Aleda with Toriel's appearance. But Aleda _is_ surprised that the fuzzy lady is a bipedal goat.

 

The goat mom (Pfftt!) looks up as she notices Aleda, and gasps when she sees their wide eye sockets staring at her in wonder. Toriel closes her book, sets it down, and stands up- walking swiftly to the small skeleton. The skeleton smiles up at Toriel, and lifts her arms just in time for Toriel to pick her up under the armpits and swing the child around. The child giggles, smiling down at Toriel. "Oh my! You can see, you can finally see!"

 

Toriel smiles back up at the child, and gasps as she realizes something. "This means we must celebrate! Butterscotch cinnamon pie- your favorite!" Aleda giggles loudly, and hugs Toriel as she is squished into her. They both laugh, and Toriel sets her down to go start making the pie.

 

She smiles after Toriel, and is glad they can finally see.


End file.
